


[podfic] left me a love worth keeping

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Disney RPF, Empires, Fall Out Boy, Hush Sound, Mindless Self Indulgence, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Crossdressing, Fake Bands, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic, Underground Music Scene, aag!Max, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kevin is a lot of things: a college dropout, the guitarist for a semi-popular band, semi-estranged from his parents. But one thing he is not is dating Mike Carden. [fake bands AU]"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] left me a love worth keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [left me a love worth keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613050) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe - music and bands, friends with benefits, crossdressing, genderswap (aag!Max)

**Length:**  00:33:38  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Dis_Band_MusicRPF%29%20_left%20me%20a%20love%20worth%20keeping_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
